Strange Proposal
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: "Why don't you just go propose to her when she walks in while Freed and Bixlow are wearing clone suites and juggling Bixlow's babies and bombs at the same time! While you're at it why not have Erza and Jellal make out while fighting each other!" Read n find out how the couples in FT propose to each other!
1. Chapter 1-NaLu

**Strange Proposal **

* * *

**Natsu pov **

OMG! OMG! OMG! Today's the day! I can't believe this! I've been dating her for the last 5 months and I have known her for 2 years already.

WAH! I need help to do this again! Then I suddenly saw Lissana talking to Mira at the counter….perfect!

"LISSANA!"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Please I need help with it again!"

"Again~" Lissana complained

"Yes please!"

"But Natsu we did this 50 times already"

"But I just want it to be absolutely perfect"

"Ugh! Fine! Let's do it in the back"

"Ok!"

* * *

**Lucy's pov **

La~ La~La, "OI, Lucy be careful!" said the fisherman

"Ok, I will!" I'm in such a happy mood today! You know why? Its because its my 2nd year anniversary since I met Natsu. Lucy said as she happily hugged Natsu's scarf that was around her neck.

"Hm…. I wonder when will Natsu want his scarf back?" I mean this is his most valuable item, he gave it to me on a mission 4 months ago and still hasn't ask for it back. I only kept it because it was so comfy.

Before Lucy could walked to the door, she heard Natsu's voice

"…well you married me?"

What the! Whose Natsu proposing to?

"Yes, Natsu for the 50th time this month Yes!"

Lissana! No way! Of course it makes sense that he'll love his childhood friend….but still I wished he loved me.

* * *

**Nobody's pov **

So Lucy went into the guild looking all depress and a aurora that says don't come near me I'm in no mode to talk. That aura made everybody turn to look at her.

Lucy went to the side of the bar and said: "Mira, a strawberry milkshake please." "Ok" After the drink came, Levy came over and said

"Lu-chan why so depress"

"Its nothing really" she said in a very emotionless voice

"Eh, but Lu-chan just tell me, maybe I could help" who is now very worried about her best friend.

Lucy started to wonder if she should tell Levy, well she was her best friend and weren't friends suppose to tell everything to each other? But Levy is also Lissana's friend.

* * *

**Lucy's pov **

"Its really nothing just my own little problem" but it wasn't little it was a huge problem!

"But Lu-ch-" Levy was cut off by a pink haired idiot that slammed the door

"Yo, Luce!"

Ugh! What more could he want?! Isn't breaking her heart enough for him! "Yes Natsu?" she answered as sweetly as possible.

"Let's go sopping Luce there's something I want you to do!"

To Do? Why won't he just ask Lissana to do, I mean she is her girlfriend/soon to be married girl isn't she?

"Why? I don't feel like it"

"Please~ it'll only take a short while" said Natsu as he gave me the puppy dog eyes. UGHHHH!

"Fine" and with that word he dragged her out and to the shopping area.

"What do you want do you want to buy 1st?"

"Well first I think a ring would be nice."

So this is it, he wants to buy a wedding ring for Lissana eh! Well I won't do it but…..Lissana is my friend and I don't want it to ruined her. –Sign-

"Well there's a jewelry shop right there" pointing to a really new and famous jewellery store which says Magical Jewellery Store, so I think the jewellery has magic…cool, to my liking anyway but what are you going to do when this the only jewellery store that don't sell fakes and its stolen.

"Cool" "So what colour do you think you'll like?"

Me? I thought he was going to say Lissana but I guess what she likes is similar to what I like.

"Hm…..I would like a bubblegum pink ring to remember your hair colour and the favourite kind of shape of the girl would like so it represents her. So basically the ring means the guy and the girl."

"Ok, that's gonna cost me a lot though. By the way your favourite shape is a heart shape right?"

"Yes?" Why wonder why he ask me, maybe Lissana like hearts too? Man, I'm jealous right now.

After buying the ring, Natsu said

"So how should I propose?"

That's it I snapped cause I don't want to know how MY beloved crush since the begging is going to propose to his childhood friend who is suppose to be dead.

"I DON"T KNOW!" I said having a fire aura around me

"Why don't you just go propose to her when she walks in while Freed and Bixlow are wearing clone suites and juggling Bixlow's babies and bombs at the same time! While you're at it why not have Erza and Jellal make out while fighting each other! Plus have Mira breath out snow for Plue to play in! Then have Gajeel eat a truck while Levy is cheering for him in a swim suite! And when they do all that the rest of the guild can do the Harlem Shake and the exceeds can be flying around throwing chocolate chips in the air!"

"I don't want to know how just leave me out of it, NATSU DRAGONEEL!"

And with that I stormed off to my apartment crying myself to sleep.

** The next morning **

When I started to head to the guild, I started to think about yesterday and laugh to myself just think about it, I mean seriously?! Everybody doing that, I would die laughing.

So when I walked in the guild my jar dropped. What I saw was what I said yesterday…..EVERYBODY was doing it!? EVEN LISSANA?!

OMG! So Natsu came up to me and said

"Lucy Heartiffila will you married me?"

I looked around and finally got it 'So this was all for me'

I looked to my right and saw Erza and Jellal making out instead of fighting at the same time. I looked to Natsu and said

"You know I asked for making out and fighting at the same time."

"Yay, well it was impossible to separate them"

"Yes Natsu Draganeel I'll be your mate!" I said in a very happy voice

"YES! SHE SAID YES GUYS!" Natsu yelled.

"So does that mean I can stop cheering now?" said a blushing Levy

"Can we stop juggling now?" said a very scared Freed and Bixlow

"I can stop eating ice now right?" said a very cold Mira who is still roaring out snow and strangely Plue was playing on them

"You know Luce you wanted a very strange proposal"

"Ya I know but you gotta say this is funny"

So we both end up laughing.

And the rest is for you to decide

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2- Gruvia

**Ok, so I know that it was kind of like the other story, and I'm sorry! Ok? Well, I decided to make all different pairing versions like Gruvia, Jeza and Gale, so I hope you enjoy!**

Gruvia

**Gray's Pov**

Shit! I can't believe that pink haired idiot mange to get me to actually buy a ring for Juvia! Don't get me wrong, I love her with all my heart but its embarrassing to propose someone!

"Ugh! What if she doesn't accept?!" I yelled out loud to the guild.

As soon as I said that everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Baka, there's no way she'll reject you! She's madly in love with you! I mean, she's your very own personal stalker!" said Gajeel.

"I know, why are you so worried about, Ice Freak?" said Natsu

"Says the one that needed someone's else help for proposing" I said

"S-S-Shut up, don't remind me" said Lucy embarrassed.

"Why Luce? It was a pretty fun day" said Natsu

"Baka" mumbled Lucy

**Juvia's Pov**

Hehe, Juvia is happy because Juvia has Gray's-sama shirt rapped around Juvia's waste!

Now Juvia is walking towards the guild when Juvia heared this.

"Ugh! What if she doesn't accept?!" yelled Gray-sama

Eh? Accept? Accept what?

"Baka, there's no way she'll reject you! She's madly in love with you! I mean, she's your very own personal stalker!" said Gajeel.

Gray-sama has his own personal stalker?! Who! Nobody can get near to my Gray-sama!

"I know, why are you so worried about, Ice Freak?" said Natsu

"Says the one that needed someone's else help for proposing" said Gray-sama

Eh?! So does that mean Gray-sama is going to propos to someone else?! No! This can not happen! But, Juvia is not even Gray-sama's girlfriend and Juvia has no right to object this…looks like Juvia will support Gray-sama with the girl he loves….Juvia is sad.

**Normal Pov (A/N: I'm getting tired of typing Juvia all the time) **

Juvia walked in with a dark aura surround her. She went to the side of the guild where she would always be, since she'll have a good view of her precious Gray-sama.

Then Gray walked up to Juvia, with a happy smile.

"Hey, Juvia." Said Gray

"Hi, Gray-sama!" said Juvia with her best fake smile

"So, um…I was wondering…..if you could go shopping with me?" asked Gray

"With Gray-sama?! Of course Juvia will go with Gray-sama!" yelled Juvia with the biggest smile she has ever had as she went and hugged Gray.

"Ok, ok, come on" said Gray as he pulled Juvia's hand out of the guild.

Once they were out of the guild, Juvia was 100% happy! Until she asked

"Neh, Gray-sama, what are we going to buy?"

"Oh, we're going to buy an engagement ring" replied Gray

"Oh" said Juvia, as her smile turned into a frown and tears in her eyes.

'Why? Why must Gray-sama take Juvia to buy it? Why does Gray-sama hate me? Who is that girl that has Gray-sama's heart?' thought Juvia.

"Come on let's go to the jewellery shop" said Gray as they entered the shop.

"So, which ring would you like?" asked Gray

'Eh? Why is Gray-sama asking me?...Maybe the person he loves, likes the kind of things I do?' thought Juvia

"Well, if its Juvia then, Juvia would like a ocean blue ring, with water in the middle of the ring and inside of the water there's a tiny dark blue diamond." Said Juvia

"Hm, I wonder if they have it" said Gray looking around.

"Ah! There it is!" said Gray asking the worker to take out that ring

"Hey, Juvia come here" said Gray

"?" Juvia went to Gray and Gray held out Juvia's hand and slid in the ring.

"E-E-Eh?" stuttered Juvia as her face flushed.

"Yup, it fits. Can I have the box with it?" asked Gray, as he took off the ring.

'Oh, it must be that the girl she is going to give to has the same size as me…..' thought Juvia

"Ok, let's go Juvia!" said Gray

'Sigh, who is that girl anyway? It can't be Lucy, since she is already engaged with Natsu. Levy? No they don't talk much. Evergreen? That sounds so wrong. Wendy? Gray-sama is not a pedo! Then it must be Erza! Ya, it has to be her, she is on his team! But I don't remember Erza liking blue' thought Juvia

"Hey, Juvia" called out Gray

"Yes, Gray-sama?" said Juvia

"Well, how do I propose?" asked Gray

'WHAT?! First he breaks my heart, then he made Juvia buy a ring for some girl and now his asking Juvia to on how to Juvia propose?! That is it!' thought the fuming Juvia

"Juvia doesn't know! Why don't you propos to her by creating a sculpture with you guys on it?! While your at it have Lucy and Natsu dress up in a sexy cat cosplay! While Happy and Charle act like Plue, then you can have Lily write a 500 long page poem on how he is a Panther! Then you can get Mira to carry Laxus piggy back style, after that get Erza and Jellal eat 9000 strawberry cake! Plus get Gajeel to read a million page history book while his hugging Levy! While everyone is doing the Kiyomi/Gwiyomi! I don't know and I don't care! Cause Juvia is going home!" yelled Juvia as she ran home in tears.

"…ok?" replied Gray in a poker face.

**Next day **

OMG! OMG! OMG! What has Juvia done?!

Juvia is know walking towards the guild as she thought about what happened yesterday.

'Please tell me that Gray-sama, didn't actually did all that' thought Juvia as she opened the guild doors

And to her horror, everyone was doing it!

Lucy and Natsu were wearing really sexy cat suits.

"Juvia! Why do you hate me?!" yelled Lucy

While Natsu was trying to stop his nose from bleeding

Happy and Charle were going all Pun Pun Pun and they were shaking like there was no tomorrow.

Lily was actually reading out loud his 500 page long poem on him being a panther!

"….A panther is black and it has a tail…." Read Lily

Then, Mira was really carrying Laxus on her back! While Laxus's team kept taking pictures.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" yelled Laxus

"Ara Ara" said Mira

Erza was eating all the cake while Jellal got a stomach ach from eating to much.

Gajeel was already sleeping with the book on his head while Levy was too embarrassed to say anything.

And further more everyone else was doing the Kiyomi/Gwiyomi!

But what surprised her was the sculpture with her and Gray on it.

Gray spotted Juvia and walked up to her and kneeled down.

"Will you, Juvia Lokeser, be my wife?" asked Gray

"…YES! YES! YES!" shouted Juvia as she hugged Gray

"Congrats! Now can I change?" asked Lucy

"What about us? Plue doesn't eat fish!" said a crying Happy

"At least your not the one being accused as a panther!" yelled Lily

"Hey! You're not the one being embarrassed!" yelled Laxus

"At least, your not the one carrying yourself!" yelled Mira

"I love this day!" yelled Erza as she ate her 100 plate of cake

"Ow…..it hurts" mumbled Jellal

"And I thought only Lucy would have this kind of stange proposal" said Gray

"Hehe" laughed Juvia

**Next chapter: Jeza**


	3. Chapter 3-Jeza

**Jeza**

**At the guild **

"Are you sure it'll work?" asked Erza

"Of course! How do you think Natsu and Gray did it?" said Mira

"But their guys! And….and….this is weird!" said Erza

"Oh come on, you guys have been dating for like 5 years and still no ring!" said Lucy

"At least I'm not the one that dated for 10 months and still no kissing" teased Erza

"You know Natsu, his dense!" said Lucy embarrassed.

"Anyway, I'm sure you can do Erza!" said Levy

"Oh, Erza! I have a cake in the fridge, maybe that will calm you down" said Mira as she ran into the kitchen.

"Cake? Yahoo! Bring out the baby!" yelled Erza

"Here you are, one whole strawberry cake!" said Mira with a big plate on her hand, but then she accidentally tripped on one of Happy's fish.

"Mira look out!" yelled Erza as she flew in to save Mira…..and the cake.

**Jellal's Pov **

Geez, I can't believe Erza dragged me all the way to the cake store yesterday and we spent the whole day there! And now I'm broke, sigh, I need to get another job. Besides, I still need to pay my rent in Tail Hills where the guys dormitory is and who knows when will Erza would want more cake.

Ugh, I sounding to sound like Lucy, basically begging for money.

I opened the door to the guild and saw a very awkward scene.

Mira was on her back and in her hand she had the cake but Erza was on top of Mira and their face was just a few centimetres away.

"Um….are we playing truth or dare?" I asked

"Huh?...Oh" said Erza as she quickly got off of Mira with her face red.

"You ok, Erza?" I asked as I touched her head for any fever.

"Oh, ya, I'm ok….hehe" said Erza as her face turn even redder then her hair.

"Ok?" I asked feeling weird

**Nobody's POV**

"Psst, Erza do it now" whispered Lucy in Erza's ear.

"Huh? Oh, um….Jellal can you come with me for some shopping!" said Erza

"Um ok? But won't you prefer to shop with your girl friends?" said Jellal

"No! I must be you!" yelled Erza in embarrassment

"Ok?" said Jellal in confusion

"Good, now come on!" said Erza, pulling Jellal by the hand out of the guild

"Hey, if you want to buy more cake then use your on money, cause I'm broke!" said Jellal

"Don't worry, I'm not going to buy any cake today" said Erza, as she continue to drag Jellal.

"Huh?" asked Jellal in confusion, cause Erza would always buy cake whenever she goes out.

"Just shut up and follow me" said Erza

"Ok…?"

After some time of Jellal being dragged on the floor, they finally stopped in front of the only magical jewellery shop in the whole town.

"We're here" said Erza, letting go of Jellal's arm.

"Ok, why are we here? I already told you I'm broke so is it that you want to buy a ring for yourself our…..?" asked Jellal

"Baka, we're here to buy an engagement ring" said Erza.

"Eh?"

"You heard me! No come on" sad Erza dragging Jellal again

**Jellal's POV**

Huh? Why does she want to buy an engagement ring? Besides isn't that a man's job?... Wait don't tell me, it has something to do with that scene with Mira this now?! Oh God, don't tell me she's planning to marry Mira?!

Panic started to show in Jellal's face, because who wouldn't? His girlfriend is more or less cheating on him with Mira, right in his face! Wait, I has no proof, I can't just jump to this conclusion, but what ever else is there a reason to buy an engagement ring for?!

"-al! Jellal! JELLAL!" yelled Erza

"Huh what?" I said

"Are you even listening?" said Erza piss off

"Um…."

"Sigh, I said which ring would you have preferred?" said Erza

"HUH?! Why do I need to know that?! isn't that your job?" said Jellal

"…Ya, you have a point there, what am I thinking?" said Erza as she continue to look for more rings.

"How about this?" said Erza pointing to a blue ring with a red ruby stone on it.

"Oh, that surely looks nice" said Jellal

"Ok, then I'll take it! Excuse me sir" said Erza as she called one of the workers.

A blue with a red ruby ring, huh? But won't Mira prefer white then blue? All well, I don't understand woman at all….But this is making my heart hurt a lot. Erza…..I don't want to know what you are going to do wit Mira anymore….

"Hey, Jellal I got the ring!...What's wrong?" said Erza as she took notice of Jellal's expression

"Oh its nothing" said Jellal with a sad smile

"Oh ok then." Said Erza

After that was said, an awkward silence appeared.

"Well…how should you think I should propose?" asked Erza

I knew it! How could you Erza!

"How the hell should I know?! I'm a guy for goodness sake! If you're really that desperate to know how then, have Wendy and Mavis have a competition to see who's cuter! Then have Natsu learn how to eat ice, while Lucy acts like one of those snobby rich kids. Better yet, have Gray and Juvia switch personalities! Oh, get Cana to drink orang juice instead of beer! While you're at it, get Gajeel to dress up in a bunny suite, while carrying Levy! While the exceeds are having a tea party in dresses. And everyone else is doing the Smurf song in the background! Then you can just walk right up to her and give her your cake while you propose! I don't know and I don't care, so I hope you have a happy life!" yelled Jellal as he stomp off.

"….Yup, there's something really wrong with him" said Erza, as she sweatdrop.

**NEXT DAY Jellal's POV **

Tch, I don't want to go in the guild today, but what choice do I have? I'm broke and I forgot to get a job because of Erza yesterday…Sigh, I should at least go apologize on what happen yesterday.

When I reached the guild, it was strangely quiet. But when I opened the door balloons and streamers greeted me.

"Huh?" I said

There was Wendy and Mavis on the stage, and their battling on who's cuter.

"I'm the cutest cause I'm younger!" said Wendy

"No, I'm cutest since I'm more powerful then you!" said Mavis

"At least I'm not some old sprit, that has the age of…..I don't know…..9000 years old?" said Wendy

Then there was Natsu trying to eat ice and his face was as blue as the ocean.

"Jellal…. I'm….. going….. to… kill… you" said Natsu weakly.

And Lucy was seriously acting like one of those snobby rich kids.

"Ohohoho, how can I ever sit on such filthy chair?! And where is my maid?! I need a drink right now! Cause who can resist the beauty of me?! OHOHOHOHO" laughed Lucy with her big fan.

And surprisingly Juvia and Gray have really switched personalities.

"Juvia-sama~ Are you sure you don't one another icy drink?" said Gray, hugging Juvia's leg 'I'm so going to kill Jellal' thought Gray

"Shut up! You crazy stalker! Let go of my leg!" yelled Juvia, in her bikini. 'I can' believe Gray-sama is hugging my leg! EEK! This is the best day ever!' thought Juvia

Then in the corner of the bar, Cana was drinking orange juice!

"Oh my Mavis! How can people drink this shit?! Its sour and has no alcohol in it at all!" yelled Cana

And the scary thing is, Gajeel was wearing a pink bunny suite, while carrying Levy on his shoulders.

"I hate my life" said Gajeel

"Don't you dare make me fall, Gajeel!" yelled Levy hugging the bunny ears.

Then in the middle of the guild, the exceeds were playing tea party in a dress!

"Miss Happy would you like some more tea?" said Charle in a pink dress.

"No, I would like some fish and a way to get out of this damn dress!" yelled Happy in a green dress.

"At least your dress doesn't itch!" said Lily as he continued to scratch and scratch his white dress.

Then everyone else is doing the Smurf song!

"~La~La~La x2, Sing a Happy Song~" sang everyone.

But what surprise them the most was Erza walking up to him with her cake and kneeling down.

"Jellal, will you marry me?" asked Erza

"Eh? I thought the guy was suppose to do this sort of thing?!" said Jellal

"Well, ya but the girls just keep on making me do all this" said Erza, as she handed him the cake

"Well, that's weird" said Jellal

"I know, so what's your answer?" said Erza

"Of course it's a Yes my little cherry" said Jellal as he hugged Erza from behind.

"Oh, HE SAID YES EVERYONE!" yelled Mira, as the guild cheered.

"You know, I thought only the girls would only have this kind of proposal!" yelled Laxus

"Well, everyone is strange in this guild" said Master

"YUP!" yelled everyone

**THE END**

**Next Chap: GaLe**


	4. Chapter 4-GaLe

**GaLe**

**Gajeel's POV**

"Gajeel!" yelled Mira

"What?" said Gajeel as he stop eating her metal bar.

"You have been dating Levy for 3 years already right?!" said Mira

"Um…..yes?"

"Then why don't you propose to her already?!" said Mira in cupid mode

"Um…because I don't want to be a daddy and we have only been dating for 3 years?" said Gajeel as he sweatdrop.

"THAT WON'T DO!" yelled Mira as she put her foot down.

"Eh…..?"

"Listen here! If you don't act fast, Levy will eventually met another guy and she'll break up with you for him!" said Mira with firing eyes, as she pointed a finger to Gajeel in the face.

"...-Gajeel let out a frustrated sign-….Look, what do you want me to do? I'm not good when it comes to this kind of things" said Gajeel

"Then we shall teach you!" yelled Mira

"We?"

"Yes we. The GaLe Team Assemble!" yelled Mira as she pointed up.

Then Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Cana, Laki, Kinnana, Juvia, Bisca, Evergreen and Lissana came

"Wha?! When did this kind of thing happen?!" said Gajeel in a surprise sate.

"Just now!" said Lissana

Then Gajeel looked at the only 2 boys in the group.

"Sigh, don't look at us like we're gay or something, we were force to do this" said Gray.

"Gihi, maybe this is going to be fun" said Gajeel smirking.

"Ok! Mission 1: Get Gajeel to have confidence to confess to Levy!" yelled Mira in 100% cupid mode.

"Or maybe not" mumbled Gajeel as he thought about all the torture he was going to get.

"First, we have to make him look the ideal man!" said Cana

"Leave that to me! Open thee, gate of the crab! Cancer!" said Lucy, as Cancer appeared

"What would you like, ebi~" said Cancer

"Can you give Gajeel a totally awesome make over?" asked Lucy with a grin, as she imaging on how Gajeel would look like.

"As you wish, ebi~" said Cancer as he did Gajeel in super fast mode.

After Cancer was done, Gajeel had a white suite on with a bouquet of blue flowers in his hand.

"The hell?! I look like a freak show!" yelled Gajeel

"Well, now lets get you on how to behave when your with Levy!" said Mira happily.

"WHAT?!" yelled Gajeel

"You heard her! Now, Natsu and Gray! Your turn!" yelled Erza

"Aye sir!"

"Well, what do you usually do when your with Levy?" said Gray

"Um…..tease her"

"Wrong!" yelled Natsu as he stick Gajeel's head with a 'X' sticker.

"No, you must show your love to her!" said Gray

"Says the person, that keeps wanting his own wife-to-be to stop stalking" said Gajeel

"S-S-Shut up! Fine, don't have help from me" said Gray as he stomp off.

Then everybody turned to Natsu

"What? Don't look at me cause I have 0% in this kind of thing" said Natsu

"Oh come on, just try" said Cana

"Well….why don't you just walk in her house when she went out of the shower in a towel?" said Natsu

"BAKA!" yelled Lucy as she kicked him in the face, which made him fly into the wall.

POOF!

"Need help on love? Then call Loke the Lion!" said Loke

"Loke! I knew I was missing someone" said Mira

"Now if you want to whoa Levy then you must do what I do" said Loke

Loke went to Lucy 'Oh no, his going to get burned' thought everyone

"Ah beautiful, have we met somewhere before?" said Loke

"And that's why I don't go there anymore" challenged Lucy

"…How cruel, then you must be from heaven because you look like an angle" replied Loke

"And because of you, I felled down from heaven" said Lucy

"….oh so, you have fallen in love with me?"

"Oh you have NOT JUST SAID THAT!" yelled Natsu, while Lucy and Loke were challenging each other, he was burning with jealousy inside, that he was stopping himself to burn the whole guild down but it didn't last.

"Um, Natsu?" said Loke as he was shaking with fear at how fearful Natsu looked right now.

"Force gate closer!" said Lucy quickly, as Loke disappeared.

"Phew, that was a close one" said Laki

"Now back to Gajeel!" yelled Mira

"…..I thought you for got about me" said Gajeel TT ДTT – Gajeel's face

"hm…..what did the guys do that got you girls anyway?" said Wendy

"Well…Lucy kind of got the wrong ideal and she made a totally strange proposal out of it" said Natsu, smiling at his own thought

"Ya, who could have forget the part where Erza and Jellal had to make out and fight each other?" said Cana

"….q-q-q-quiet!" said Erza, blushing

"Anyway, maybe we should try the strange proposal thing" said Juvia

"Oh, god, more embarrassing things" said Lucy as she faceplam

"Um…..isn't it better to just be yourself?" said Wendy

"Hehe, so what should we do~?" said Mira, ignoring Wendy's comment.

"Hm…." Mumbled everyone

"Ah oh" muttered Gajeel

**The next day Levy's POV**

La~ La~ La~, I wonder what will happen in the guild today~, I hope Lu-chan wrote finish her chapter, I can't wait to find out when will Hikari and Kei will be married! Hehe, it better be that couple, because if they don't I won't forgive Lu-chan!

Anyway, I wonder why the guild is not throwing out furniture out of the window today? Oh well, Master probably got mad about it.

When I opened the guild door, I was greeted by chocolate chips falling in the air that was thrown by the exceeds.

The thing even shocking was that there was a statue with Gajeel and me on it, and it was made of ice and water was flying out and about!

Even weirder, Elfman was dressed up in a fairy costume!...Woah, I could have lived my whole life without seeing that.

"Dressing up in a dress is a man!" yelled Elfman

"Ya sure, whatever you say" said Evergreen as she kept talking pictures of Elfman.

Then Lucy was dressed up in a sailor moon coustume while Natsu was in a dog suit.

"Foe Love and Justice, I Sailor Moon, shall punish you!" said Lucy doing the sailor moon pose.

"Arfh! I mean WOOF!" said Natsu

While, Erza was in a bunny suite, seducing Jellal.

"You look so handsome~ Are you sure you're not as tasty as you look~?" purred Erza

While, Jellal was trying to stop from having a nosebleed, cause his face was already as read as Erza's hair.

While everyone else was doing 'Gentleman' by PSY, in a CHEERLEADER outfit, yes even the boys in a SKIRT!

**Nobody's POV**

"Um….what is happing?" said Levy as she sweatdrop

"Well basically this" said Gajeel as he approached Levy and kneeled down.

"Levy Mcgarden, will you marry me?" said Gajeel, blushing all the way.

"….Oh, so that's what all of this is about" said Levy

"Ya, well, you like it?" said Gajeel

"You know you could have just give me a normal proposal, right?" said Levy

"Well, the girls insisted I change into your prince" said Gajeel embarrassed.

"Oh silly, you could have always be yourself, I mean you being yourself was the reason I went out with you" said Levy smiling sweetly.

"Seriously?" asked Gajeel

"Yup!"

"Ah, damn it! I got tortured for nothing" said Gajeel as he rips the suit off.

"Hehe, that'sthe Gajeel I know" said Levy

"Wait, so what your answer?" said Mira

"OF COURSE IT'S A YES!" yelled Levy as she hugged Gajeel

Cheers were heard all over the guild.

"Sigh, I told you" said Wendy

**The End**

**Yup, that's the whole story! So c u next time! :)**


End file.
